


The Project

by narrynukezankielover



Category: Hank zipzer
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, boys flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrynukezankielover/pseuds/narrynukezankielover
Summary: A regular class project turns into a project about getting to know each other. Each chapter will be done twice in both Hanks and Nicks point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanks point of view

“Ok, ladies and gentlemen” Mr. Rock started as he walked into the classroom “i’m going to put you in pairs for your next project.” 

Mr. Rock was taking over Miss Adolfs communications class this week. Miss Adolf ended up getting food poisoning from the school cafeteria and threw up on Mr. Joys desk. After that Mr. Joy forced her to take a few days off. 

Mr. Rock was telling everyone their partners that Miss Adolf had put together. Hank was hoping that she paired him with either Frankie or Ashley. He can deal with anyone other than McKelty. 

“Frankie you're with Ashley and Hank you’re with Nick.” Said Mr. Rock.  
Hank cursed to himself. Of all the people in the class why did he have to get paired with his enemy.  
“Now the project is to pick a topic that have been discussed this year and do more research on it. I’m going to pass out a sheet of paper with all the details about the project on it. It’s due in one week so don’t waste any time but have a little fun with it. You can have the rest of the class to figure out what all your topics are going to be.”  
Hank didn’t want to move. The last thing he wanted to do was to go and sit with McKelty.  
“Hank” Mr. Rock walked up to Hanks desk “you know sometimes in life you have to do deal with people you don’t want to.”  
“Sir can’t I work with Frankie and Ashley?” Hank pleaded.  
“No you can’t. Look you have gotten along with Nick sometimes in the past right?”  
Hank thought to himself and yes there have been times when he got along with Nick like when Nick broke his leg. Even though it was Hanks fault he broke his leg but for a short amount of time they were sort of friends.  
“Yes.” Hank said not really wanting to admit it. He looked back at Nick who was sitting behind him and in the next row to his left. Nick gave him a mean look.  
“Go sit by him.” Mr. Rock told Hank. “Maybe you’ll find out he’s not as bad as you think he is.”  
Hank got up and dragged his chair to the opposite side of Nicks desk.  
“Look Zitzer I don’t want to be paired with you either so lets just get this over with.”  
“Fine. What topic do you think we should choose?”  
“How technology is ruining kids today. I’ve already started.” Nick pointed at a piece of paper in front of him. Hank couldn’t believe it. They just got the project less than ten minutes ago and already Nick had almost a page written.  
“Alright fine. What do you want me to do.?” Hank asked.  
“Nothing. If you write anything it’ll look like a two-year-old wrote it.”  
Hank sighed and decided to just let Nick do whatever he wanted just to get the project done. At least with Nick doing everything he knows they will get an A on the project. 

****

Two days later Nick showed Hank all the work he did on the project and told Hank to just write his name on it, so he could pass it in. Hank did as he was told and sat in his chair. He felt absolutely useless. Nick didn’t trust him to do anything this is just one of the reasons they don’t get along. How could he be friends with someone who makes fun of him all the time. Ok yes Hank says stuff to Nick but that’s when he has to defend himself. 

After class when everyone was leaving Hank seen Nick handing Mr. Rock their project.  
“You know it’s not due for a few more days. Are you sure you don’t want to do anything else with it?” Mr. Rock looked very impressed looking at the project.  
“No sir. I think it’s perfect.” Nick said looking very pleased with himself.  
“I agree it does look perfect.”  
“Thank you.” Nick said and started to walk away.  
“Hold on.” Mr. Rock told Nick and looked to where Hank was sitting. “Hank come here.”  
Hank got up expecting him to go nuts at him for not doing anything on the project.  
“The project looks perfect, but you missed the point of it.”  
“I thought the point was to get an A.” Nick said very confused.  
“No the point was to get you all working together. How long have you two known each other for?” Mr. Rock asked the boys.  
“Since we were in kindergarden.” Hank answered.  
“Ok. Hank what is Nicks favourite colour?”  
“I don’t know.” Hank answered.  
“Nick what colour are Hanks eyes?” Mr. Rock asked Nick.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Nick said.  
“See you have been in the same class for all these years yet you barely know each other. I have a new project for you two. I want you two to spend time with each other. Get to know each other.”  
“Do we have to write a paper about it?” Nick asked.  
“No. After a week I just want you to tell me what you learned. Maybe you’ll still hate each other or maybe you’ll like each other or maybe you’ll be able to at least tolerate each other. If you do this, I’ll give you both something extra.  
Hank and Nick walked out to the hall getting ready to leave.  
“Look I’m only going to do this project because I’m very serious about my grades.” Nick said.  
“Whatever. Want to come over for supper? We can start this whole getting to know each other thing then.”  
“Fine. Just do you know we’re going to be spending this week at your flat.”  
Hank was very surprised Nick wanted to spend time at his flat“ you actually want to come over to my flat?”  
“No but I don’t want you anywhere near my house.”  
Hank couldn’t believe he had to spend the next week with this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicks point of view

“Ok, ladies and gentlemen” Mr. Rock started as he walked into the classroom “i’m going to put you in pairs for your next project.” 

Mr. Rock was taking over Miss Adolfs communications class this week. Miss Adolf ended up getting food poisoning from the school cafeteria and through up on Mr. Joys desk. After that Mr. Joy forced her to take a few days off. 

Mr. Rock was telling everyone their partners that Miss Adolf had put together. Nick didn’t really have any friends in the class so as long as he didn’t get stuck with Zitzer he was ok.  
“Frankie your with Ashley and Hank you’re with Nick.” Said Mr. Rock.  
Nick was pissed. Of all the people in the class why did he get stuck with the one person who can barely spell his own name.  
“Now the project is to pick a topic that have been discussed this year and do more research on it. I’m going to pass out a sheet of paper with all the details about the project on it. It’s due in one week so don’t waste any time but have a little fun with it. You can have the rest of the class to figure out what all your topics are going to be.”   
Nick already decided on what Hank and his topic was going to be and he started to write.  
“Hank” Mr. Rock walked up to Hanks desk “you know sometimes in life you have to do deal with people you don’t want to.”   
Nick was trying to eavesdrop in on their conversation.  
“Sir can’t I work with Frankie and Ashley?” Hank pleaded.  
“No you can’t. Look you have gotten along with Nick sometimes in the past right?”  
Nick knew that there has been times in the past where Hank and him did get along but it never lasts more then a day.   
“Yes.” Hank said.   
Nick could see Hank stareing back at him. He couldn’t help the look on his face.  
“Go sit by him.” Mr. Rock told Hank. “Maybe you’ll find out he’s not as bad as you think he is.”  
Hank got up and dragged his chair to the opposite side of Nicks desk.   
“Look Zitzer I don’t want to be paired with you either so lets just get this over with.”  
“Fine. What topic do you think we should choose?”  
“How technology is ruining kids today. I’ve already started.” Nick pointed at a piece of paper in front of him. Nick could see the surprised look on Hanks face.  
“Alright fine. What do you want me to do?” Hank asked.  
“Nothing. If you write anything it’ll look like a two year old wrote it.” Nick knew there wasn’t any need to be this mean to Zitzer but he couldn’t help himself. He knew he made Zitzer feel horrible but oh well. Zitzers feelings mean very little to him. 

****

Two days later Nick showed Hank all the work he did on the project and told Hank to just write his name on it so he could pass it in. He didn’t have much of a life. He had no friends so he spent most of his time doing homework. He knew that everyone thinks that he does it to make sure he’s Miss Adolfs favourite but the truth is he has nothing else better to do. 

After class when everyone was leaving Nick gave Mr. Rock Hanks and his project.  
“You know it’s not due for a few more days. Are you sure you don’t want to do anything else with it?” Mr. Rock looked very impressed looking at the project.  
“No sir. I think it’s perfect.” Nick said very pleased with himself.  
“I agree it does look perfect.”   
“Thank you.” Nick said and started to walk away.  
“Hold on.” Mr. Rock told Nick and looked to where Hank was sitting. “Hank come here.”  
“The project looks perfect but you missed the point of the project.”  
“I thought the point was to get an A.” Nick said very confused.  
“No the point was to get you all working together. How long have you two known each other for?” Mr. Rock asked the boys.   
“Since we were in kindergarden.” Hank answered.  
“Ok. Hank what is Nicks favourite colour?”   
“I don’t know.” Hank answered.  
“Nick what colour are Hanks eyes?” Mr. Rock asked Nick.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Nick said.  
“See you have been in the same class for all these years yet you barely know each other. I have a new project for you two. I want you two to spend time with each other. Get to know each other.”  
“Do we have to write a paper about it?” Nick asked.  
“No. After a week I just want you to tell me what you learned. Maybe you’ll still hate each other or maybe you’ll like each other or maybe you’ll be able to at least tolerate each other. If you do this I’ll give you both something extra.  
Hank and Nick walked out to the hall getting ready to leave.   
“Look I’m only going to do this project because I’m very serious about my grades.” Nick said.   
“Whatever. Want to come over for supper?”  
“Fine. Just do you know we’re spending the week at your flat.”  
“You actually want to come over to my flat?”  
“No but I don’t want you anywhere near my house.” Nick was lieing a little bit. He’d love to have someone over to his house but if his dad found out that he brought Hank over to their house he’d ground him for a year. How was he going to spend a week with his enemy?


	3. Chapter 3

Hanks point of view

Hank was sitting on his bed dreading this supper. He figured McKelty might be nice to him if his mum and dad were there which is why he invited him for super.  
*Knock knock*  
“Hank. Can you answer the door please?” Rosa yelled at Hank from the kitchen.  
“Yes mum.” Hank yelled back as he got off his bed.  
When Hank opened the door he could see McKelty standing in the hallway wearing a nice beige buttoned up jumper and as usual his hair was perfect. Hank thought to himself “who is he trying to impress? Or is he trying to make me look like a bum since my hair is never that neat.”  
“Hank let your guest in.” Rosa yelled at Hank again.  
“Ok mum.” Hank yell back. He was getting annoyed at being yelled at twice in the last minute.  
Nick put one foot inside the flat and Hank put his hand on Nicks shoulder to stop him. “Look if we have to spend a damn week together can we at least not insult each other?”  
Hank could see Nick thinking about what he just said and hoped he would agree with him.  
“Fine. I’ll be nice but only outside of school. I don’t need people thinking we’re actually friends.” Nick said finally.  
“Everyone sit down. Supper is ready. Nick you can sit here.” Rosa pointed to a chair opposite where Hank sits. Usually it’s where Papa Pete sits when he’s over for supper but since he was working late tonight Nick got to sit in his chair.  
“Why exactly did Mr. Rock give you two this project for? It sounds kind of stupid.” Stan asked Hank as he was filling his plate with food.  
“I don’t know. He wants us to get along.” Hank said and rolled his eyes.  
“I think it’s a good idea. You might have a lot in common with each other.” Rosa commented. “So Nick tell me about yourself.”  
“Um. Well I’m a straight A student, I love playing sports and I’m good at them unlike some of my fellow classmates.” Nick looked at Hank.  
“Hey. I thought we were going to be nice to each other. I don’t think saying I’m bad at sports is considered being nice.”  
“I didn’t say your name. For all you know I could have been talking about anyone.” Nick said with a smile.  
“Ya right. You looked directly at me when you said it.” Hank said getting really pissed off. It’s only ten minutes into their first day of having to spend time together and already Hank wants to throw Nick out of his flat and say screw it to the project.  
“Ok. That’s enough boys.” Rosa yelled at both of them. “Do you like to play video games?” Rosa asked Nick.  
“Yes mam I do.”  
“Do you play them with your friends or by yourself?”  
“By myself.” Nick answered.  
“Oh. What kind of stuff do you like to do with your friends?”  
“I ummmm.” Nick stammered.  
Hank could see that Nick was uncomfortable answering these kind of questions. He wanted to show that he was going to be nice even if Nick wasn’t.  
“What kind of movies do you like to watch?” Hank asked Nick.  
“I’ll pretty much watch anything as long as it’s not a musical.”  
“Ya I hate musicals too. Half the time the actors can’t sing for shit.” Hank laughed.  
“Hank watch your language.” Rosa said.  
“Oops.” Hank gave Nick a little smile and they both laughed.

****

After supper Hank decided to show Nick his video games in his room.  
“This one is my favourite. The graphics are amazing.”  
“Oh please. Anything with sports is ten times better then sharks killing whales. Seriously how do you like this stuff?” Nick asked as he was looking at the box of the video game Hank gave him to look at.  
“It’s fun.” Hank grabbed the box back to put it away. He watched McKelty look around his room picking at things and looking as if everything he touched was going to give him a disease or something. He doesn’t have all The latest technology like he was sure Nick has but his stuff isn’t that bad.  
“It’s getting late. I should go home.” Nick said walking to the door.  
“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Hank asked.  
“Well I want to spend the day by myself in my room readying or playing my video games but since I have to spend a bit of time with you I guess we can play video games here.” Mckelty answered.  
“Ok fine. Frankie has a new game he wants me to try out. Meet us in the den around one o’clock.”  
Nick just nodded his head and walked away. Hank closed the door and walked into the living room and sat on the couch by his mum.  
“See Hank that wasn’t so bad.” Rosa said to Hank with a smile.  
Maybe with Frankie and Ashley with him tomorrow spending time with Mckelty won’t be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicks point of view

Nick looked at himself in the mirror. He had on his favourite red jumper. He was going to wear it to Zitzers flat tonight but he noticed it had a stain on it so he took it off and grabbed a beige jumper from his closet. He hated that jumper. He got it a few years ago for Christmas. His nan gave it to him so he didn’t have the heart to tell her he hated it or to throw it away. The only time he wears it is if he was going to visit her. He thought it might be the perfect thing to wear to someones house with their mum and dad. He put the jumper on and looked at himself in the mirror again. He liked his hair to be perfect. It’s just who he is. He went down stairs to leave and found the whole house was almost pitch black. His mum was away for work and he guessed his dad was also at work. Sometimes he hated his life. He knew that people look at him and think he has the perfect life. He’s smart, good looking and he’s got money. All that sounds great but no one knows the real him. His mum and dad spend so much of their time at work that he only has supper with them maybe once a month. They hired a house keeper a few years ago mainly to keep him from being in the big house by himself so often. If it wasn’t for him making fun of Zitzer he would probably never talk to anyone.   
He arrived at Zitzers apartment building which he had to admit it wasn’t so bad. He had been here twice before. Once for a halloween prank when Hank, Emily and Mr. Zipzer played a joke on him and the other time was when he went to Hanks birthday party that he wasn’t invited to. He just wanted to be included in it. Everyone in the class was invited but him. When he heard Hank telling people not to show him the invitation during class he wanted to get back at him since him telling Miss Adolf that Hank was passing notes in class didn’t get him into trouble he had to do something. This time he was actually invited and he was kind of excited. He didn’t want to spend tonight alone. He got off the elevator and knocked on Hanks door. When Hank answered the door he saw Zitzer wearing his normal clothes. A pair of jeans that look like he has worn them a million times but only washed them once, a t-shirt with some band on it and a plaid shirt over the t-shirt. His hair was messed up like usual.  
“Hank let your guest in.” Rosa yelled at Hank again.  
“Ok mum.” Hank yelled back.   
Nick put one foot inside the flat and Hank put his hand on Nicks shoulder to stop him. “Look if we have to spend a damn week together can we at least not insult each other?”  
Nick thought to himself. He actually liked making fun of Zitzer but if they have to spend a week together maybe it will be best if they didn’t fight all the time.  
“Fine. I’ll be nice but only outside of school. I don’t need people thinking we’re actually friends.” Nick said finally.  
“Everyone sit down. Supper is ready. Nick you can sit here.” Rosa point to a chair opposite where Hank was about to sit down.   
“Why exactly did Mr. Rock give you two this project for? It sounds kind of stupid.” Stan asked Hank as he was filling his plate with food.   
“I don’t know. He wants us to get along.” Hank said and rolled his eyes.  
“I think it’s a good idea. You might have a lot in common with each other. ” Rosa commented. “So Nick tell me about yourself.”   
“Um. Well I’m a straight A student, I love playing sports and I’m good at them unlike some of my fellow classmates.” Nick looked at Hank. He knew as soon as he said that last bit he shouldn’t have said it. He was actually going to be nice but he’s so used to insulting Zitzer that he did it by accident.   
“Hey. I thought we were going to be nice to each other. I don’t think saying I’m bad at sports is considered being nice.”  
“I didn’t say your name. For all you know I could have been talking about anyone.” Nick said with a smile.  
“Ya right. You looked directly at me when you said it.” Hank said.   
Nick could tell he really pissed Hank off and he didn’t want to fight in front of Hanks mum and dad.   
“Ok. That’s enough boys.” Rosa yelled at both of them. “Do you like to play video games?” Rosa asked Nick.  
“Yes mam I do.”   
“Do you play them with your friends or by yourself?”  
“By myself.” Nick answered. He wasn’t going to tell her he had no friends to play video games with. He tried to focus on eating so maybe she would stop asking him questions.   
“Oh. What kind of stuff do you like to do with your friends?”  
“I ummmm.” Nick stammered. Nick didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t prepared to answer these kind of questions.   
“What kind of movies do you like to watch?” Hank asked Nick.  
“I’ll pretty much watch anything as long as it’s not a musical.” Nick was very grateful that Hank asked a question that took the focus off of his mums questions.   
“Ya I hate musicals too. Half the time the actors can’t sing for shit.” Hank laughed.  
“Hank watch your language.” Rosa said.  
“Oops.” Hank have Nick a little smile and they both laughed.

****

After supper Hank decided to show Nick his video games in his room.   
“This one is my favourite. The graphics are amazing.”  
“Oh please. Anything with sports is ten times better then sharks killing whales. Seriously how do you like this stuff?” Nick asked as he was looking at the box of the video game Hank gave him to look at.  
“It’s fun.” Hank grabbed the box back to put it away.  
Nick looked at all of Hanks stuff. Most of it was random little nick nacks. He picked up something that had some kind of gross gell stuff on it. It felt disgusting and he could see Zitzer looking at him and he guessed whatever he just touched Zitzer didn’t want him to touch it. He looked at the clock in Hanks room and he could see that it was 8pm. His dad got off at 8:30pm and he wanted to be home when his dad got home so he wouldn’t have to tell him where he was.   
“It’s getting late. I should go home.” Nick said walking to the door.   
“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Hank asked Mckelty.  
“Well I want to spend the day by myself in my room reading or playing video games but since I have to spend time with you I guess we can play video games here.” Nick was half lieing. He did want to play video games but he didn’t want to play them by himself but there’s no way he was telling that to Zitzer.  
“Frankie has a new game that he wants me to play meet us in the den around one o’clock tomorrow.”  
Nick boosted his head and walked out the door. He felt his phone vibrate and seen a message there from his dad.   
*I have to work late. Get whatever you want in the fridge for supper. I should be home by 12am.*  
“Great another night by myself.” Nick said and sighed to himself. He got in the elevator and pressed the button to go to the first floor. He took his time waking home. At least tomorrow he wouldn’t be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanks point of view

“Why did you invite him?” Frankie asked putting some snacks on the coffee table.   
“I told you. I’m being forced to spend time with him and he doesn’t want me over to his house. I think he’s afraid I’m gonna give him cooties or something.” Hank explained taking some chips and eating them.  
“I thought Mr. Rock liked you. So why would he do this to you?” Frankie asked.  
“I guess he thinks we’ll become friends. Like after one week of forcing us to be around each other we will just become friends.” Hank grabbed the game controller and started shooting at the other characters in the game.   
“Maybe he thinks you two need to be nicer to each other.” Ashley said.   
“Hey. He’s the one that always does stuff to me. He’s the one that pulled down my pants on stage. He’s the one that locked me in a closet.”   
“You broke his leg and broke his bike.” Ashley commented.  
“Wait those were connected so technically that’s one thing.” Hank said and put more chips into his mouth.  
****

“Is this all you do down here?” Nick asked. They were playing a video game in the den. Nick was sitting two cushions down from Hank on one couch and Frankie and Ashley sat on the other couch.   
“Pretty much. It’s really just a place to get away from our mums and dads.” Frankie answered.   
“Here” Ashley passed Nick a controller “why don’t you try playing against Hank for awhile.”   
“I don’t know how to play this game.”   
“I’m sure Hank will show you how to play. Frankie and me have to go for awhile.” Ashley said all of a sudden.  
“What? I want to play the game.” Frankie said as he kept playing.   
“Too bad.” Ashley said grabbing the controller out of his hand and flicking it on the coffee table. Before Frankie could protest any more she pulled him out the door.  
“What was that about?” Nick asked.  
“I have no idea. Do you want to learn how to play the game?” Hank asked. Ashley had bugged Hank so many times in the past few years about how him and Nick should make an effort to be nicer to each other so he guessed the sudden exit of her and her pulling Frankie with her was to force the boys to spend time alone together and get along.   
“I guess so.”   
Hank moved over to the cushion next to Nick so he could show him how to use the controller.  
“Press this button to shoot. Press this button to run.”   
Hank watched Mckelty struggle to get the hang of the game and couldn’t believe there was something Mckelty couldn’t do.   
“I can’t do this.” Nick said and flicked the controller on the floor.  
Hank picked up the controller and passed it back to the blonde. Nick had spent years making fun of Hank and his inability to do sports, reading, writing and basically anything to do with school so he wanted so badly to say something like “oh Mr. perfect can’t play a simple game?” or anything that would make him feel half as bad as Nick had made him feel so many times but he didn’t want to stoop to the blondes level.  
“Look it takes awhile to get the hang of it.” Hank said and placed Nicks hands where he usually has his hands on the controller. He only left his hands on Nicks hands for a second but suddenly he could feel the warmth coming from the blonde and Hank felt weird. He didn’t know what was going on. Something about the moment scared him. Maybe he was afraid of what Nick would say to him for touching him. Ya that was it. Well that’s what he was telling himself anyways. He looked at his enemy and seen Nick just focusing on the game. 

****

“Hey no fair. I’m new to the game.” Nick said while playfully hitting Hank in the arm.  
“I can’t slways go easy on you.” Hank said.  
They had spent what felt like a few minutes but really it was hours playing games and having fun. Basically acting like friends.   
“Wow it’s 10 o’clock. I wonder where Frankie and Ashley went to?” Hank asked. He figured they would only go for a few minutes and come back but they didn’t. Not that he really minded since he was actually enjoying being alone with Nick.   
“It’s getting late. I should go home.” Nick commented and stood up.   
Hank stood up and started grabbing as much stuff as he could fit in his hands to bring back upstairs.  
“Do you need help?” Nick offered.  
Hank couldn’t believe what he heard. Was Nick actually just offering to help him? “Yes.” Hank said eventually.   
Nick grabbed whatever Hank couldn’t take and since he got to the door first he opened it up and held it open for Hank.  
Hank looked at Mckelty and wondered if he was going to shut the door in his face or something but he didn’t. Nick was actually being nice to Hank. Of course it would happen when no one was around to witness it.

****

“Mum? Dad? Emily?” Hank yelled out but got no answer. Him and Nick walked into his flat which was almost bitch black and looked for a light switch. Once he put on a few lights and they layed everything they brought upstairs on the couch he seen the note his mum left for him on the kitchen table.   
“Hank we are g...gone to the m...movies. You can order pizza if you want.” Hank tried to say without screwing up too much “I l...left you money but I want e...ex....”  
“Exact.” Nick said.  
“Thanks. Exact change. Mum.” Hank looked at Nick and asked “do you want pizza?”  
“Na. I’m just gonna go home and get something but thank you.”  
“Did you just say thank you?” Hank asked.  
“Shut up.” Nick laughed.  
“Helping me bring the stuff upstairs, opening a door for me and saying thank you all in one day? Wow. Are you getting nicer Mckelty?” Hank asked trying to tease the boy.  
“Don’t get used to it.” Nick said and gave him a smile.  
“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Hank asked.  
“My dad is working all day tomorrow so you can come over and we can play football?”  
“You know I suck at sports.”   
“You helped me with the game today so I’ll help you with sports tomorrow. Sound good?” Nick asked.  
Hank thought about it and figured Nick was being nice again so he should take advantage of it plus he really wants to know what his house looks like.  
“Yes. Sounds good.” Hank commented and they gave each other a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicks point of view

“What are you doing today?” Mick asked his son. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Nick on one end of the table and Mick on the other end.   
“Probably just stay in my room studying.” Nick said trying to lie. He couldn’t tell his dad he was going over to Zitzers house. He especially couldn’t tell him this will be the second time in two days he was going to be there.   
“I have to work late tonight.”  
“Surprise surprise.” Nick said lowly that he hoped his dad didn’t hear him.  
“I have to work all day tomorrow too.” Mick said and got up from the table to leave for work without saying anything else to his son.

****

“Is this all you do down here?” Nick asked. They were playing a video game in the den. Nick was sitting two cushions down from Hank on one couch and Frankie and Ashley sat on the other couch.   
“Pretty much. It’s really just a place to get away from our mums and dads.” Frankie answered.   
“Here” Ashley passed Nick a controller “why don’t you try playing against Hank for awhile.”   
“I don’t know how to play this game.”   
“I’m sure Hank will show you how to play. Frankie and me have to go for awhile.” Ashley said.   
“What? I want to play the game.” Frankie said as he kept playing.   
“Too bad.” Ashley said grabbing the controller out of his hand and flicking it on the coffee table. Before Frankie could protest any more she pulled him out the door.  
“What was that about?” Nick asked. He didn’t want to be alone down here with Zitzer. He didn’t know if it was the dingyness, the messiness or the lack of people that made him uncomfortable.   
“I have no idea. Do you want to learn how to play the game?” Hank asked.  
“I guess so.” Nick said as he watched Hank move closer to him.   
“Press this button to shoot. Press this button to run.”   
“I can’t do this.” Nick said and flicked the controller on the floor. Being bad at something wasn’t something he was used to. Normally he was the best at everything so to suck at something was horrible.   
Hank picked up the controller and passed it back to the blonde.  
“Look it takes awhile to get the hang of it.” Hank said.  
Nick watched Hank put his hands on his hands. He wanted to pull his hands away but something was stopping him. He didn’t know what to do. He tried his hardest to focus on the game and not on Hanks soft skin.   
****

“Hey no fair. I’m new to the game.” Nick said while hitting Hank in the arm.  
“I can’t always go easy on you.” Hank said.  
They had spent what felt like a few minutes but really it was hours playing games and having fun. Basically acting like friends.   
“Wow it’s 10 o’clock. I wonder where Frankie and Ashley went to?” Hank asked.  
“It’s getting late. I should go home.” Nick commented and stood up.  
Hank stood up and started grabbing as much stuff as he could fit in his hands to bring back upstairs.  
“Do you need help?” Nick offered before he knew what he was saying.   
“Yes.” Hank said eventually.   
Nick grabbed whatever Hank couldn’t take and since he got to the door first he opened it up and held it open for Hank. Nick didn’t even know what was going on with him. Why was he being so nice to Zitzer? 

****

“Mum? Dad? Emily?” Hank yelled out but got no answer. Him and Nick walked into his flat which was almost bitch black and looked for a light switch. Once Hank put on a few lights and they layed everything they brought upstairs on the couch he seen the note his mum left for him on the kitchen table.   
Nick walked up behind Hank to read the note.   
“Hank we are g...gone to the m...movies. You can order pizza if you want.” Hank tried to say without screwing up too much “I l...left you money but I want e...ex....”  
“Exact.” Nick said. He knew Hank has dyslexia and if he didn’t help him with that word Hank probably would never be able to say it.   
“Thanks. Exact change. Mum.” Hank looked at Nick and asked “do you want pizza?”  
“Na. I’m just gonna go home and get something but thank you.” Nick said. He was getting that same feeling he got when Hanks hands were over his hands. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was but he was afraid of what he might say or do if he stayed here any longer.   
“Did you just say thank you?” Hank asked.  
“Shut up.” Nick laughed.  
“Helping me bring the stuff upstairs, opening a door for me and saying thank you all in one day? Wow. Are you getting nicer Mckelty?” Hank asked trying to tease the boy.  
“Don’t get used to it.” Nick said and gave him a smile.  
“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Hank asked.  
“My Dad is working all day tomorrow so you can come over and we can play football?”   
“You know I suck at sports.”   
“You helped me with the game today so I’ll help you with sports tomorrow. Sound good?” Nick asked. He hoped these weird feelings he had today would go away before tomorrow.  
“Yes. Sounds good.” Hank commented and they gave each other a smile.


End file.
